


Black Clover NSFW

by Lavander_cherry



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavander_cherry/pseuds/Lavander_cherry
Summary: Requests are open!I take requests here and on Tumblr @grimoire-of-thirst, feel free to send your request wherever you please!
Relationships: Fuegoleon Vermillion / reader, Luck Voltia/Reader, Mereoleona Vermillion / reader, Patolli | Patri/Reader, William Vangeance/Reader, langris vaude/ reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137





	1. Rules for requests

## What I write:

  * Scenarios
  * Sfw
  * Smut (duh)
  * Au!
  * Only Character x fem!Reader



## What I don’t write:

  * Angst (cheating, unrequited love, depression etc…)
  * Dark themes ( suicide, character death, abuse etc…)
  * Extreme Yandere cases (again: abuse, physical harm etc) 
  * Non-con
  * Omega verse, (I tried, but I can't, I'm sorry) 



## Characters I write for:

  * William Vangeance
  * Patri
  * Langris Vaude
  * Mereoleona Vermillion
  * Fuegoleon Vermillion
  * Luck Voltia



## Other things to know before requesting:

  * Be specific, requests like _‘character x reader fluff/smut’_ will be ignored.
  * Please be patient, it will take time to get them done.
  * Send requests **only under the comment section of this chapter.**
  * I might end up combining some requests and/or change some things here and there. 



Before requesting please always read what I wrote above, I usually end up adding and/or removing something, so please, always check the rules.


	2. Mereoleona: Wildberries and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you write a Mereoleona x fem!reader one shot where reader is having a bad day and Mereoleona tries to cheer up? Fluff would be perfect, thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre&Warnings: Fluff  
> Tags: none

Mereoleona was the most powerful, the quirkiest, and the most feared woman alive in the Clover Kingdom. She was fierce - _in strength only a few surpassed her_ \- and on top of that she was an observant despite her carefree personality. She could easily tell when someone has potential, and she could easily read the state of a person's emotions. Hence, it was fairly easy - _and definitely not a surprise_ \- that she was one of the first people that noticed the gloomy aura surrounding you. Seeing you walking away, probably into your shared room, all worn out and with a perpetual frown on your face, left her feeling uneasy and concerned.

The low, tired ‘ _hey_ ’ you addressed her not even three minutes ago was enough to send off a red flag into her head, signaling that something was definitely wrong with you. It was well-known among almost everyone that you are an all-smile type of person, and it didn’t matter the circumstance you’d always bring positivity in whichever room you stepped in. You were far more approachable than Mereoleona, this was also a part of your go-with-the-flow personality, which everyone in the Crimson Lion got quickly accustomed to. But now, your usually cheeky smile, the one you’d always give her whenever crossing paths with her, got replaced by a frown. A frown that Mereoleona considered to not suit your pretty face at all. However, that same frown was enough to make her understand that your day didn’t go as you had planned that morning. You said you’d train a little with some other fellow comrades, and then you’d go on a short mission to gather another star, or at least that’s what you had told her when getting dressed. Your slouched form was also another sign that reinforced her thoughts, and either your day had been tiring, or it went terribly bad. But either way, she was planning on fixing it.

But _that_ was the problem.

Mereoleona, despite being one of the most capable and passionate people on earth, she was quite… _unexperienced_ when it came to the romantic department. She never got interested enough into romantic stuff, and most of her childhood along with her adulthood where spent training, living in the wild, and fighting dangerous animals. She never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before you, and now, this lack of knowledge was painfully showing.

Since she got into this relationship with you, handling it was fairly easy, mostly because you were the one leading it, despite Mereoleona’s leadership skills. You always made sure that the relationship won’t burden her - _being a captain was already stressful enough-_ and you wanted to make her life a little bit easier. Usually, you’d be the one cheering others up, and - _despite being your girlfriend for the past two years_ \- Mereoleona had never seen you looking so tired and sad. For her, it was the first time seeing a frown on your face outside the battlefield. Now that she thought about it, she had never seen you sad, not even when fights withing the two of you would happen.

She stood in the middle of the corridor not knowing what exactly she should do. Training the fuck out of your body to take your mind off of the things that were bothering you seemed like a good idea to her - _because that’s what she’d do if she were in your shoes_ \- but considering how you were, and how you liked handling negativity, maybe tiring you even more than you already were wasn’t going to cheer you up in the slightest.

Based on the past interactions, and as far as she knew you, cuddles were the safest way to actually get rid of your gloominess, but Mereoleona thought that just cuddles won’t be enough - _despite telling her endless times that simple, small things were the ones that mattered_ -, thus, she went ahead and began planning a cute evening that could possibly lift your mood. However, she had no idea what to do or how to do it.

She then heard some voices coming closer to where she was standing, and after turning to look at who were those people, she felt somehow lucky. There, laughing and joking around were Leopold, Gareth, and Ruben. All three men stopped as soon as they locked eyes with the lioness, bodies trembling under her fierce glare.

“TELL ME YOUR IDEA OF CUTE DATE! NOW!” she growled, pointing her finger at Leo, making him flinch at her sudden loud voice. He swallowed loudly, taking in a deep breath before shouting back a “TRAINING UNTIL EXHAUSTION!”

Mereoleona narrowed her eyes, disappointment clearly readable on her face. Her right eye twitched, annoyed that her little brother had her same original idea and used her paw to kick him in the wall. 

“USELESS! NEXT!” Gareth too flinched, formally saluting her while straightening his back. He was confused by the sudden request, and the general idea that out of all the people Mereoleona wanted to know how to put up a cute date was… _unexpected_ to say the least. However, he was taking too long to answer, and Mereoleona was slowly losing her patience, while her eyes kept on narrowing as her irritation grew. Gareth swallowed, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple while trying to find a decent idea.

“FOOD?!”

Mereoleona deadpanned. She knew for a fact that you already ate, and Gareth probably did too, but he was so scared he just wanted to be done with it and go to sleep. She was intimidating, and he could feel his hands shaking under her murderous eyes.

“YOU’RE A FOOL! NEXT!” she growled, sending him too into the wall. Then, her eyes locked with Ruben’s ones, expecting him to have at least a decent idea.

“Maybe a frie-“ but before he could end the sentence, Mereoleona kicked him too, stomping away while muttering how useless men could be, all the while the three poor, unfortunate souls watched her walking away, feeling their bodies ache due to her previous harsh punches.

✩:✩:✩

After coming to the conclusion that none in the squad could help her out with a decent idea, she settled for something that was far from what she originally wanted. However, it ended up looking pretty decent, and dare to say, somewhat _romantic_. She was quite satisfied with the outcome and hoped that you’d like it too. It wasn’t anything over the top, it was simple just like you liked, but she couldn’t help but anticipate your reaction.

You looked back at Mereoleona, trying to understand why exactly she was leading - _more like dragging_ \- you into the depths of the forest in the middle of the night. It was cold, and you were only wearing a simple long gown, barely providing your body with any warmth, and on top of that, you were _tired_. You wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and sleep.

“Where are we going?” you asked groggily. You were sleeping when she barged into the room, and without saying anything she took hold of your body with her flame paw and dragged you outside. It was so sudden that even now your eyes were half-closed, consciousness barely there to actually understand what was going on. Mereoleona grinned; eyes still focused on the road ahead.

“You’ll see” was all she said. You shrugged, letting her do whatever she wanted, mostly because you were too tired to ask some more questions, and besides, you trusted her. But you just needed to know one _tiny thing_ -

“We’re not going to spar… are we?” you inquired, hopeful that it wasn’t the case - _although if she really wanted to do that it won’t be much of a surprise, it wasn’t the first time Mereoleona would wake you up at an ungodly hour to train_ \- however, you were now way too exhausted to move a single muscle, let alone fight.

She briefly looked at you, smiling at your cute frown “No, you can barely stand on your feet, you’ll just pass out before I can even start anything” she pointed out, eyes focusing on your slouched shoulders. You sighed, relieved that she wasn’t going to beat the life out of you, yet more curious about where she was taking you. If it wasn’t for a fight, then why was she dragging you into the forest?

More minutes passed in silence, Mereoleona was still walking, and you were slowly falling asleep once again, eyes closing while your body went completely limp, letting yourself fall into slumber as she kept dragging you around. However, not even after five minutes of you napping, Mereoleona ungracefully threw you on the ground.

You groaned at the harsh land, sitting up while both hands went to rub your tired eyes, trying to gain some focus and understand were she brought you. At first, you noticed the large field you were in, which made you understand that you were both outside of the capital and probably on a hill. Then, after looking up, you gaped at all the stars that littered the dark sky, but only when Mereoleona sat down did you finally notice the blanket you were on. In the middle of it, there was a bowl full of wild berries and a bottle of water. Your eyes shifted on her, and then back on the bowl, all the while a quiet giggle bubbled inside your throat which soon turned into a full loud laugh.

“Is this your idea of a picnic?” you asked, cheeky grin gracing your lips while your tone held nothing but tease. Mereoleona felt her cheeks on fire, blood rushing at the tips of her ears and down her neck. She knew it wasn’t anything fancy, she wasn’t that fond of cooking, and she barely knew how to prepare anything at all. During the time she spent in the wild, she learned the most basic things about cooking, and back at her house she never felt interested enough to learn that certain skill. She had debated about asking the chefs to prepare something, but when she finally made up her mind, it was already way too late. All the chefs were sleeping and in the fridge of the kitchen, there was nothing but raw ingredients that needed to be cooked in the morning. Thus, she went out in the forest and picked all the berries she could find, thinking that it was an acceptable solution. At first, she was sure it would work, but know, she was slightly embarrassed.

  
“Yeah, what about it?” she inquired, thankful that the poor lightning won’t make you able to fully see her glowing red cheeks. You smiled, taking a raspberry into your mouth.

“It’s… different from what most would do, but I like it!” you said, taking now a blueberry and handing it to her. Mereoleona grinned, happy that at least you were now smiling and no trace of the previous frown was present on your face. As you enjoyed the berries and calm atmosphere, Mereoleona was quick to notice how your body was slightly shivering, probably from the cold of the night. She grabbed the back of your nightgown and pulled you onto her lap, small flames littering around as she too laid down on the blanket.  
Her arms tightened around your waist, providing you with more warmth while you let your head rest on her chest, eating the few berries that were left in the bowl.

“That one is the Canis Major” you suddenly said, stretching your arm in the air while your index finger pointed at a certain star. Mereoleona hummed, eyes shifting above her searching for what you were talking about. That was another thing she had never been interested before, but after learning about your passion for constellations she began to pay more attention to the stars, sometimes even recognizing some of them.  
“Which one?” she asked, trying to find the one you were talking about, but there were so many stars that it was hard to find it, especially for her, that knew almost nothing about astrology.

“The big bright one. Right in the middle of those three smaller stars.” You said, still pointing at it. Again, Mereoleona looked up, and this time she was able to find it.

“That big one is called Sirius, and if you go a little bit down, there’s Mirzam. Across that one there’s Adhara, the one that is almost the same size as Sirius but slightly smaller, do you see it?” you asked, drawing some abstract lines with your fingers. Mereoleona followed the imaginary lines, and now that you pointed them out, she could make out the pattern you were making. Mereoleona hummed, telling you that yes, she could see it.

“A little above that one there’s Wezen and then-“ yet Mereoleona’s attention was quick to shift on your face instead. A small smile bloomed on her lips as she watched you talking about the constellation, explaining to her the meaning behind and other pieces of information that weren’t of any use to her. It was endearing, watching you so focused and passionate about something despite being exhausted. She could see your lips moving, tired eyes glimmering with interest while your index finger was still pointing at certain stars. Your voice was like nice, calm background music, to which she always wanted to listen to, and now it was no different, even if it was soaked in tiredness.

She could see that you were forcing yourself to stay awake, probably because you wanted to spend more time with her. Both, hers and your schedules were always busy, nights being the only times when you could spend some quality time together since she became captain. Mereoleona knew that you missed her, and she missed you too, but for now, she couldn’t do anything about it. Her hand went up in your hair, pads slowly massaging your scalp and applying a little bit of pressure, just enough to distract you from your speech.

The gentle touch was making it harder for you to stay awake, and your eyes were slowly becoming heavier and heavier while the words that were still coming out of your mouth made no sense anymore. Soon, you were asleep, curled into Mereoleona’s arms while she began to stroke your head, placing a feathery-like kiss on the top of your head. You were still mumbling words related to constellations, they made absolutely no sense, and it made her laugh - _your desire to explain to her things about stars despite being out of consciousness was another aspect of your personality that she absolutely loved._

She tightened her hold on you while making sure that her flames were still providing you with warmth. The last thing she wanted was for you to catch a cold. She nuzzled against the top of your head, mumbling a small “ _Idiot_ ” before she too closed her eyes, allowing herself to finally rest all the while listening to your steady breaths which lulled her into a peaceful slumber.


	3. William: Loving Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello hello ~ Can I request a nsfw scenario with William where he takes off his mask in front of his s/o for the first time? And also good luck with your blog ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre&Warnings: Smut, Fluff  
> Tags: handjob, blowjob, cowgirl, vaginal penetration, fem!dom (kind of)

After William had finally accepted to spend the night into your room - _to which you had been insisting on for the past week_ \- you were quick to clean it and make it as spotless as you could. It wasn’t that much of a mess, but you still wanted for your room to be squeaky clean in his presence and make it somehow romantic. After the cleaning was done, which took you about a couple of hours, you added some scented candles and changed the usually pure white curtains with some red ones, along with matching bed sheets. After all of that, knowing that William has a soft spot for nature, you had also bought red and white roses, prettying up the entire room to finally obtain that romantic vibe you were striving to achieve.

All that makeover wasn’t necessary, but you had been planning this day since long ago and wanted for everything to be perfect. Maybe it was a little exaggerated, especially all the amount of red that painted your room, but you liked it and hoped that William will do too - _although his attention will hopefully be focused on something else_.

After feeling satisfied with the way everything turned out, you went ahead and took a bath, thoroughly cleaning your body and hair. As you were putting on your nightgown and noticing that William should be there soon, your mind began to wander everywhere, anxiety taking over you yet not knowing exactly why.

You and William had been dating for the past six months and were now ready to take the relationship to the next step, mostly because you took the initiative. William didn’t seem to be remotely interested in becoming sexually active, and the first time he rejected the invite for a sleepover kind of sent you off in a panic mode. At first, you thought it was because, _maybe_ , he wasn’t attracted enough to you, and this alone, having him not seeing you as the woman you wanted him to see, was - _to say the least_ \- _disheartening_ , therefore, you went to Julius - _which happens to be one of your childhood friends_ \- and expressed your concerns. Just the thought that William was against the idea of touching you was enough to break your heart, and when you told that to Julius he had _laughed_ in your face, saying that this was definitely not the case.

You had tried to push for more information, yet he didn’t utter a word, insisting that it was something William was supposed to tell you, and not him. Nevertheless, you were now more confused than ever.

A couple of knocks on the door brought you back to the present, already knowing that it was probably the one you were waiting for. Checking yourself one last time into the mirror, you waltzed toward it, opening the door wide while a cheeky grin bloomed on your face.

“As sharp as a clock I see!” you said, moving to the side. William hummed, he too had a small smile on his lips before leaning down to leave a rather short kiss on the tip of your nose. You noticed right away that he was wearing his knight clothes along with the mask and a frown made its way on your face.

“You sleep with the uniform on?” you inquired, letting him slide his arms around your waist. William lightly shook his head, pulling you closer to him. “I just finished with all the duties, and I didn’t want to be late. I should go back and take my nigh-“

“It’s fine. We won’t be needing clothes anyway~” you sang, getting up on your toes to kiss his chin. William pursed his lips, cheeks getting warmer at what you implied. It was his first time, so he didn’t know exactly what or how to do certain things, and once you started leading him toward the bed, he gladly let you take the lead, seeing as you already knew what to do. You gently spun around with him, as if dancing to a tune only you could hear, and gently pushed him on the bed until his back was touching the soft sheets.

One of your hands intertwined with one of his, while the other one was placed on his chest as you gently climbed on top of him, legs bent to his sides while slowly leaning down toward his face. William stared at you with his lips parted and eyes lidded, already anticipating the feeling of your lips on top of his. It started soft, gentle, almost feathery-like, gradually putting more pressure as the kiss heated up. Your free hand went to grab his one, placing it on top of your thigh, wordlessly encouraging him to touch you. Yet, he didn’t know what should be the next move, so he settled with drawing abstract circles above the fabric of the gown. You smiled to yourself, surprised by how pure he was, it almost felt _wrong_ to taint him like that, but it was _so_ endearing and tempting.

Offended that he had so many clothes on him, you went ahead and removed the cape, letting it fall onto the floor, and then removed the belt, throwing it on top of the cape. “Remove the boots” you mumbled, kissing him once again and biting his lower lip, demanding entrance. William hummed, kicking away the boots, albeit with a little bit of struggle, while allowing you access by parting his lips. Soon, your tongue was exploring every nook and cranny all the while your hands unbuttoned his long-sleeved shirt.

As soon as the clothing item was gone, your hands were quick to travel down his chest, goosebumps appearing on his skin as the pads of your fingers went down, finally stopping at the edge of the pants, hovering over the button. Then, you left his lips, peppering his neck with wet, and soft kisses. William shuddered at the feeling, cheeks, and ears burning whilst his heart was loudly pumping inside its ribcage. For a moment he feared that you could hear it.

His mind was getting fuzzy, while a jittery feeling was bubbling into his stomach as your kisses went further down until your lips were above the edge of his pants. His breaths were becoming heavier as you finally got rid of his pants, and in one swift motion, you also removed his underwear, leaving him entirely exposed and vulnerable under your intense gaze. Moving to the side, and no longer straddling him, you caressed one of his thighs while lovingly looking at him in the eyes.

“Open your legs” you said. A smile appeared on your face upon seeing his cheeks coated with redness, probably out of either nervousness or embarrassment; or probably _both_. But he was cute nonetheless, especially how he complied with your request without batting an eye. You stroked a couple of times his thigh before moving toward his cock, which was only half-hardened. Starting with a slow pace, you took the time to grab his ankle and move his leg to your side, positioning yourself in the middle. When your upper part leaned toward him, William suddenly stopped you, gently gripping your arm.

“Are you sure about this? W-we can wait if you-” he mumbled, unsure of what he wanted to say. You stopped for a second, thinking about his question. Yes, you wanted it, but if he stopped you, _maybe_ …

“Yes, I’m sure about what I want,” you said, going back up to kiss his lips. “What about you?” William blinked, smoothly wiping away the sweat that collected into his palms while a shiver went down his back. Yet, the hesitation that he was showing through his body, was telling you that - _perhaps-_ he didn’t want it.

“William, if you’re not ready we can stop and-“ yet, he stopped you again by shaking his head. He seemed troubled and considering that maybe he wasn’t feeling good, you gave him an apologetic smile, slowly getting up, but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a hug. Upsetting you because of his own insecurities was the last thing he wanted.

The wooden texture of his mask, along with the patches of fur on the sides were tickling your neck, so you lightly pushed him away from you. And just then did everything click into your head.

“Is it about the helmet?” you asked, voice coated in pure curiosity. Now that you thought about it, William never showed you his face - _despite dating him for several months now_. You had never pushed on the subject, partially because you never wanted to make him uncomfortable or something, but also because you don’t see it as important to know. You never cared for the physical aspect, his personality was wonderful and he always treated you with love and respect. So, really, the helmet never bothered you, so why was he suddenly so nervous about it?

William thought for a moment, stilling on top of you whilst debating if he should go ahead and remove it or just keep it on. He knew it wasn’t a nice thing to do - _hiding like that after what happened just seconds prior_. You two were already taking the relationship to the next level, and seeing as he was going to spend the night into your room, he’d have to eventually take off the helmet.

Yet, something was keeping him from revealing himself, and that something was his fear of rejection. Having you, running away as soon as you’d see his face, after all that happened, was already making his heart squeeze in pain. He didn’t want you to run away from him, scared or worse, _disgusted_ , by his face. He experienced in the past women seeing his bare face, and sadly most of them would end up horrified by the enormous scar and having you do the same thing, after making him fall in love with you, would be his worst nightmare. While he was having a mental monologue with himself, your eyebrows furrowed, confused as to why he was suddenly so silent and spaced out.

“William?”

Your voice caught his attention, blinking a couple of times to regain focus on you and the situation at hand. Slowly, he shifted up in a sitting position, eyes full of concern.

“It’s not what most would like to see” he said, voice low while gripping the sheets. You tilted your head to the side, now way more confused than before.

“See what? The way you sleep?”

William chuckled, yet kept his eyes on his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. “No. My face.” The small smile was quick to disappear, letting a frown take place on his face, which you were quick to pick up, noticing also the change of his mood.

“What? Do you have like multiple eyebrows or something? Or maybe you have an additional pair of lips up there? Or do you-” you asked. William widened his eyes; taken aback by all the absurd theories you were making up. You were so caught up into listing all the possible things he was hiding that it made him chuckle once again.

“No, my love. I don’t think that’s even possible”

“We live in a world were magic, elves, fairies, and demons exist, so why can’t someone have Christmas lights connected to their brains?” what was making it more amusing for William, was how _genuine_ and serious you sounded. Although he had to admit, you had a point.

“I just…”

Slowly, his hands went up to grab the mask, emptily swallowing before finally taking it off. He felt extremely vulnerable and exposed, he didn’t like the feeling of you seeing his imperfections, but it was something that was needed to be done, especially at this point in the relationship.

“I still don’t understand what is wrong about your face. But I can see I was wrong on all my theories, _especially_ about the eyebrows. I didn’t know you had none… that’s a lot of room for eyeshadow”

William didn’t know how to react. He had really thought you’d say something about his scar, yet, you didn’t even mention it. Which was quite comforting to him.

“I know my scar is unpleasant, you can tell-“

“And that’s a problem for you? I mean… yeah, everyone has their own insecurities, but it shouldn’t bother you, nor should you care if it bothers someone else,” you said shrugging. Gently, your fingers started drawing small circles on his shoulders before lacing your arms around his neck, leaving a small kiss on his temple, right on the scar.

“Besides, it’s just a scar, something that everyone has, well, not everyone but you know what I mean. Yours happened to be on the face, so what? I still think you’re beautiful”

No one has ever told him that he’s _beautiful_. Julius had ignored his scar, and even Yami didn’t care at all, but they never said those three words. Yet here you were, peppering short, wet kisses all over his scar as if further proving your point. He had never felt so good into someone’s arms. And he definitely never felt so happy and loved like right now. His heart was leaping inside, a large smile blooming on his face and threatening to stay there for the rest of the night. Now, that he knew how you feel about his scar, he felt more at ease and comfortable.

“Now, let’s finish what we started” you mumbled, firmly pushing him down on the bed. William widened his eyes, startled by the sudden movement. Then, a grunt left his lips as soon as your hand took a hold of his cock, slowly moving your hand up and down. Now that William took off of his chest his insecurity and seeing how loving you still were toward him, there was nothing holding him back.

He placed both his hands on your thighs, hiking up the gown and revealing more and more of your skin to his eyes. Another grunt resonated inside his throat when your thumb brushed over the small hole at the tip, smearing the precum around. William’s grip on you tightened, suddenly realizing that he was the only one fully naked, while your body was still covered by the nightgown.

“Can I-“ he started, trailing off as if hoping for you to catch on what he wanted to ask. He was definitely nervous, and if the slight cracking of his voice along with his burning cheeks were not enough to make you understand that, then the slight tremble of his hands surely did. You nodded, flashing him a small smile, assuring him. William swallowed the sudden lump that formed into his throat as he completely removed your gown by pulling it over your head. For a minute he did nothing but stared at your naked form, mind suddenly spinning as he felt overwhelmed by all that skin. 

You, on the other hand, were not distraught at all, if anything, you _wanted_ him to watch you while also enjoying his cute reactions. The thought that he had never seen a woman fully naked until now and that you were probably his first, was something that brought you quite the enjoyment and satisfaction.

Feeling a sudden boost of confidence running through your body, you forced his legs open, tightly gripping his thighs and positioned yourself in between them, once again. William watched while his heart was threatening to burst out, especially when your face was inching toward his groin. Only then, did he finally find back his voice.

“Love… you don’t have to-“ but his words died into his throat as soon you took him into your warm and slippery mouth. His eyes were wide open, pupils dilated as he tightly gripped the bedsheets, clutching them into his fists while knuckles went almost white. You began to bob your head up and down his cock, occasionally taking him fully, making your nose touch his pelvis while the tip went all the way to the back of your throat. He could _feel_ the texture of your tongue under his cock, the silkiness of your mouth sucking him was driving him crazy. Moans and grunts slipped out of his mouth despite trying - _and miserably failing_ \- at keeping them at bay.

The way you were sucking him, and how you were making him feel as if he was on cloud nine, was making his head spin with pleasure, but only when your eyes locked with his, did he _almost_ lost it. His blush intensified upon clearly seeing how his cock was disappearing into your welcoming mouth, and adding to that the eye contact _was becoming way too much for him._

”Y/n… _I’m-_ ” his breaths were heavy and quick, coming out in puffs, and you knew that he was reaching his limit, but suddenly you stopped. William looked at you confused, slightly pouting in disappointing at being denied his release, but it soon disappeared once you straddled him, gripping the base of his cock and aligning it at your entrance. His hands took a hold of your hips, helping you out when you began to slowly take him in.

William’s mouth fell open, a low -almost inaudible groan leaving his lips as you slowly sank on him, walls tightening around his length. His head fell back on the mattress, eyes shut close, and once he was fully inside you, he took a moment to cherish the feeling. He thought that nothing could compare to that feeling, yet he was proven wrong when you started rocking your hips. More grunts left his lips, half-lidded eyes watching as you fucked yourself on his cock, hips going back and forth trying to get him as deep as you could. His hands tightened on your hips, nails barely digging into your soft flesh yet you paid no mind to it.

“Feeling good, love?” you teased, despite being out of breath. William moaned again, eyes rolling all the way back at your powerful thrusts. Your walls were _squeezing_ him so deliciously that it was making it hard for him to find the right words to say.

“ _Yes_ ” the response came out breathless, mind blank but at the same time filled with _you_. Your name being the only thing that he could let out of his mouth along with ‘ _please’_ and ‘ _more’_. His hips then started to move on their own, thrusting upwards to meet yours half-way through, chasing the sweet release that he so craved.

His eyes traveled from your pussy up to your breasts, which were bouncing following the mildly fast rhythm of the thrusts. Seeing you so lost in pleasure, so caught up into the feeling of him filling you up, sparked within him a desire to bring you even more pleasure, thus, his thrusts became harsher, successfully hitting your core multiple times. One of his hands went up and grabbed your breast, while the other one cupped the back of your neck, pulling you into another kiss.

Low, quick puffs of air were released against your mouth as he kept rutting inside you, growling once you started to tighten around him, sign that you were close to your release. His hips stuttered once again against yours, hitting over and over again your sweet spot, making your head spin with delight, wanton moans spilling out of your mouth while also pleasing his ears as you finally came around his cock.

After a couple of more thrusts, William too came, spilling everything inside and coating your walls white. Both stayed like that, regaining your breaths while William scooped you into his arms, right hand going through your strands while leaving small kisses on your forehead. After what seemed like a minute, William turned to face you.

“We should go and-“ but upon seeing your eyes shut, and hearing the soft snores that you were making, he understood that you were already sleeping. He smiled, eyes softening as he tightened his arms around your waist and covered your body with the blanket. The bath could wait, right now, taking a nap sounded way more tempting.


	4. Langris: Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langris confessing to you. Or at least trying to.

It was already far too late for him to realize that it was a _dangerous territory_ he was getting into. The Black Bulls’s base was dark, tall, and intimidating, it also gave him some spooky feeling, but upon remembering the reason why he was there a new feeling of confidence boosted into him. He was there to _finally_ ask you out. And he planned everything, from the bouquet of red tulips to the speech in which he’ll declare his love for you.

Four months ago, he didn’t know of your existence, partially due to his lack of interest in meeting new people and because he always thought of your squad as the lowest of the lowest. However, now that he was finally, _kind of_ , getting along with his brother, he had the pleasure to meet you, someone who was way too kind and powerful to be in such squad, or at least, that’s what he thought. Slowly but surely, Langris began to see the Black Bulls members as _almost_ equals, and he slowly fell in love with you. Surprisingly, Finnes was supportive of his new love interest, and she was the one that suggested him to give you some flowers.

Even from the outside of the base, he could hear all the ruckus that your friends were making, and it only served to make his insecurities resurface. His brother’s squad members were known for being reckless, free-spirited, and way too energetic, and some could even be as rude as a human can be. He didn’t see all the them in a good light, only Asta and his brother where the ones that he acknowledge, well, and you of course. 

Hesitantly, he knocked on the door while a lump formed inside his throat. He was nervous, that much was clear, yet, he hoped that nobody would notice it.

After standing for several minutes, he was quick to understand that nobody will answer, probably because of all the noise and screams that were echoing not only inside the castle, but also into the forest that surrounded the place.

Taking in a deep breath, patience running thin as seconds passed, he finally pushed the door open. What he was expecting, he had no idea but surely not _this_.

One of their female members was sprawled on the couch half-naked surrounded by bottles of alcoholic drinks; two guys were fighting, sparks of electricity and fireballs destroying the walls; Asta was also dragged into the fight, sword-swinging into the air cutting through their magic to save the base from being totally and utterly ruined; another man was having a river of blood pouring out of his nose looking at a picture – _to which Langris grimaced in disgust thinking of whatever obscenity the man was gushing on_ ; lastly there were two small girls and a creepy looking guy whispering to each other.

Overall, Langris was _kind of_ concerned. He would never admit that aloud, but the Black Bulls were _intimidating_ , especially to someone who had zero knowledge of them. Individually, they were like pests to him, however, when in a group, their presence was… _heavy_ , to say the least. 

Now, Langris wasn’t a scaredy-cat, nor someone who could be easily intimidated, but knowing that _that_ particular squad treated each other like a _real_ family, it meant that he will probably have to get along - _or at least be tolerated_ \- by them in order to have a chance you.

Luckily, nobody seemed to notice his presence, probably because they were far too busy fooling around, yet, upon taking a better look at the room, his brother was nowhere to be found, nor you nor the captain of the Black Bulls. Even if the doors were now wide open, and he was standing there with that vibrant bouquet of red tulips that would catch anyone’s eyes, none of your squad members seemed to pay any mind to him. Either they were ignoring him, or they really didn’t see him.

He debated with himself if he should just speak up, but they all looked like thugs and if he thought about everything that happened in the past and how close he was to kill his brother ( _in front of all of them_ ) and how _defensive_ they all got, he doubted they will welcome him with warm smiles.

“Yo!” the sudden hand placed on his shoulder, and the breath that grazed his ear startled him. For a second the color in his cheeks drained, fearing the worst, but when he turned around seeing you, widely smiling at him - _the kind of smile that can melt his heart_ -, his shoulders relaxed.

“What’s up with his nobility visiting outlaws like us? Looking for Finral?” you asked, tone easy and carefree while making your way inside. Langris bit his inner cheek, heat spreading up his neck, reaching his cheeks. He hated how you identified as a thug despite coming from a noble family, and it always made him wonder why you did that.

“You’re a noble too.” He said. Langris really hope that this will get to make you at least slip some information, but you just shrugged, as if that small bit about you was not important. You gave him a cheeky smile before running off toward a small child that was eating. Your quietness, and how you always avoided telling him different aspects of your life, was bothersome to him. But one day, when he’ll finally get closer to you, and gain your trust, he really hoped to at least get a small bit of your backstory.

Yet… _Why was he here?_

He didn’t have a good enough reason to be here, not at all, he could’ve have waited and asked you out on another day when stumbling on you around town, but his stupid heart wanted to confess his stupid ass feelings, _today_. He wanted to say many things to you, especially how much he liked you, yet no words would come out of his mouth. He was too proud to be weak and showing his feelings were far too close to what he defined as ‘ _weakness’_. However, backing out now, after he went all the way to buy flowers and fly to your base to confess, was out of the question.

He opened his mouth, ready to get over with his insecurities and let off his chest all the things he wanted to say, you spoke. 

“Finral will be here shortly. He’s been training with Cap, give him a couple of minutes!’” you shouted from across the room. But while shouting those things, it gained all the attention of the people that were inside the inside, everyone turning around to see who was their sudden guest. Langris didn’t know if it was a good or a bad sign, but from the scowls that were plastered on their faces, it was probably _worse_.

The first one that approached him was a guy with weird glasses and dual-colored hair. Now, _that_ was the embodiment of a delinquent, at least to him. As the young man made his way toward him, Langris just stared, wondering what could he possibly want from him.

“What does a Golden Dawn knight do in here? Hah?” he asked, growling into his face. Langris however, was unbothered by his approach, if anything, it was annoying him. He wasn’t there to chit-chat with your squad, let alone fight with one of your friends.

“I’m here to ask Y/n out on a date”

After seeing how the place suddenly went _dead_ , and everyone just stared at him in shock, Langris thought that _maybe_ he said something he wasn’t supposed to. Beating around the bush wasn’t his style, and he was a man that preferred to be straightforward with _everything_.

“Huh?”

“Exactly what you heard, _insect_ ” 

“Name’s Magna, you punk!” he screeched, swinging his flame baseball bat up in the air. Asta was quick to calm his senior down, putting himself in between them and avoid another imminent fight. Langris looked to his side, feeling somewhat embarrassed. It was hard to look at all those people in the eyes, especially when his past was still heavy on his shoulders. He couldn’t find it within himself to ask for forgiveness, especially when he wasn’t that close with all those people, and to him, it was enough knowing that Finral already forgave him.

The Black Bulls began to babble among themselves, voicing their thoughts about what he said earlier, yet Langris was not listening to them, far too focused on mentally repeating the speech he had prepared for you. But only when Vanessa pointed at the bouquet he was holding, did the others finally calm down. And Gauche was the first one to comment on them.

“I too gave Marie those flowers, that old hag said it meant something like first love. Fitting for my sweet Marie!” again, blood began to drop out of his nostrils while his eyes were glazed with adoration upon remembering his little sister holding said flowers. Everyone blinked, unfazed by his words, while Magna was the only one that breathed out a “ _Gross_ ”, soon receiving a glare from Gauche.

“I’m wasting time with you. Like I said, I’m here for Y/n, don’t get in my way” he said, pushing past the Black Bulls and heading toward the same room you disappeared in. After all, he came here to confess his… feelings, not to get all buddy with your squad. To him, it was pretty clear that none of them liked him, and the feelings were reciprocated.

Once you were again in his line of view, Langris confidently approach you. However, it soon dissipated, replacing it with something he could describe as _nervousness_. It wasn’t necessarily the idea of talking to you that was making him all giddy, but never in his life had he ever expressed his liking toward someone. He was good at expressing his distaste, just like he did for several years with his brother - _and everyone else_ -, but telling out loud someone that he likes them? Never happened before.

Once again, Langris found himself lost in his own thoughts, completely forgetting that he was now standing in front of you, staring at you but not really.

“Langris? Are you constipated?” you asked, slightly concerned by the sudden lack of color on his cheeks. He was pale and looked as if he just saw a ghost, he looked exactly like Captain Yami when he needed to urgently take a dump.

Langris blinked a couple of times, sight focusing on you munching on some cupcakes.

“What?”

You had never, not even once, witnessed a Langris that could muster the face of a lost puppy, and oddly enough, it was quite cute.

“You’re extremely pale, do you need to poo? I can show you where the bathroom is” you said, offering him a pitiful smile as if you actually believed that he was in need of a chunky dunky. Those were the times when Langris questioned his taste in women.

“No, I actually need to tell you something.” He started. You perked, eyes meeting his own ready to listen to whatever he wanted to tell you. If he had the guts to come all the way to your squad’s base, then it must be something really important.

“You… You’re less useless than the others.”

. . .

Now… You had _some_ expectations. When you saw him taking in a couple of deep breaths, you really thought that it _must be_ something serious, and the fact that he looked so solemn as if he was going to tell you a capital secret, anticipation, curiosity and wonder, bubbled inside of you. Yet, he said… _something to which you didn’t know how to react to._

“…Excuse me?”

Langris fucked up. Well… not entirely. He knew that the speech he had carefully prepared won’t come out as perfect as he envisioned, but from the complicated love confession to… _that_ was a total U-turn. But, to his surprise, you didn’t look remotely mad, if anything, you were close to burst into laughter.

“That's… That’s not what I’ve been meaning to say” he said, voice slowly lowering while he turned his face to look at the wall, embarrassed by his mistake. You smiled, leaning on the back of the chair while folding your arms in front of your chest, a cheeky smile blooming on your lips.

“Langris, don’t you know that when you want to get the girl a simple ‘ _I like you_ ’ can do the trick?” your voice was taunting, and saying that Langris was taken aback was an understatement.

“You knew?”

“Let’s just say that a small little bird whispered it to me. But why don’t you try again?” you suggested, wiggling a bit your eyebrows. His eyes narrowed into slits, bothered by the fact that you already knew about his feelings and acted as if nothing happened. If he knew that you knew that he liked you, then everything could have been much easier, instead of him spending three nights in a row to write down a stupid, almost diabetic speech, that now was fruitless.

He slammed both of his palms on the table, right in front of you, while the stems of the tulips got crushed against the table, finally catching your attention.

“And why didn’t you say anything?” he wasn’t necessarily mad, and you knew, but it could’ve at least avoided him this embarrassing outcome.

“I was waiting for you to confess first because I wasn’t 100% sure if you _actually_ liked me romantically. Also, you have a really unfiltered mouth when turning down someone. I’ll let you know that at the dark market there’s this lady that sells a magic soap called ‘ _Go-Away-Filthy-Mouth’_. I heard it’s pretty good and effective, you should definitely try it!” you said, still smiling at him and completely unbothered by the sudden proximity.

“I’ll be back tomorrow at six sharp. We’re going on a date.”

“Not unless you say the magic words.”

Langris cocked an eyebrow, as if you weren’t really asking him to do it.

“Either you say them, or go home. You can’t get the milk if you don’t get the whole cow first.”

“Did you just compare yourself to a cow?”

“Wha-No! I’m the milk and the cow are the magic words!”

“That doesn’t make sense, there’s no reason to get the cow if I can _buy_ the milk.”

“But you can’t buy my love~”

At this Langris just sighed, yet, an amused smile had been present on his face since the beginning of the ‘conversation’. _That_ was the reason why he liked you; the nonsensical stuff that could pour out of your mouth was always pleasant to him.

“I like you” he started, finally giving you the tulips that he had been holding the entire time. “Would you consider going on a date with me?”

“See? It wasn’t that hard! And yes, I’ll gladly enlighten your tomorrow with my presence!”

Langris just rolled his eyes before turning around and finally exiting the Black Bulls base, with a stupidly foolish smile plastered on his face. The whole confession didn’t necessarily go as he initially planned, but it turned out better than he hoped. 


	5. Patri: Just a little jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you please do an nsfw scenario for Patri were he’s jealous and wants to make sure his s/o loves him as much as he loves her? :3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre&Warnings: Porn, and a sprinkle of fluff  
> Tags: blowjob, doggy-style, light choking, vaginal penetration, creampie, clothed sex (kinda)

Patri had learned from his mistakes and tried his best to not doubt the bond between humans and elves ever again, whether they’d be romantic or platonic. However, lately, he had been experiencing a certain - _and pretty familiar_ \- emotion, that he thought, and _hoped_ , it will never resurface into his heart.

Jealousy.

_What a dreadful and ugly word._

He had tried his best to repress it, tried to keep it at bay. He also told himself that there was no reason to doubt your love, not after you constantly showed it to him whenever you had the chance. Yet, that emotion loomed over him, every time intensifying whenever he’d see you talking with another man or woman. And if you laughed with them, that feeling would become so unbearable to the point where he’d leave and barricade into his room.

What fueled his worries, was also the lack of intimacy. Lately, work had been hectic, and the time spent with you got reduced by a lot. It also didn’t help that whenever he had a little bit of free time, you’d be off on a mission, along with other people he didn’t know. He trusted you, he loved you, and he believed in you. But he couldn’t say the same thing about all those other people.

As much as Patri had come to the point of tolerating humans, he was distrustful about those that would get near you. Whenever he’d see you with others, he couldn’t avoid but feel this way. His self-esteem wasn’t the greatest, not after all that happened, and having you, talking to someone else, sharing smiles, laughs, and words, was becoming too much for him to handle.

Was he selfish? Yes, no doubt about that. He wanted you only for himself, to be constantly by his side and enjoy all he had to offer you. And all of that insecurity, fear of losing you, and jealousy led him to the current situation; with you pinned underneath him.

Your wrists were kept in place above your head with only one of his hands, while the other one was around your neck. The hold wasn’t too heavy, it was just enough to make you feel some pressure; hurting you wasn’t and will never be his intentions.

You didn’t look scared, if anything you were quite enjoying this new side of him. It was different and exciting, but one thing was worrying you, and that was the seriousness in his eyes. He looked troubled, and right off the bat, you could tell that something was definitely wrong with him.

“Do you love me?” he asked, almost like a whisper. You could feel the broken tone, as if it was physically hurting him to ask such a thing.

“Yes, I love you more than anything else” you said, offering him a loving smile. Those words were the perfect cure to his jealousy. But it wasn’t enough. As much as he liked hearing those beautiful words, he needed you to show him. Show him that he was the only one for you, show him that the only person that deserved your love was him and nobody else.

He freed you, giving you room to properly sit on the bed while he scooted a bit in the back. He stretched his hands, putting all the weight on them while expectantly watching you.

“Then show me”

You widened your eyes at his request, not really expecting such demanding tone from him, but then again, it was Patri. You saw first-hand how bossy he could be - _when he was still a part of the Midnight Sun_ \- but never had you expected him to use _that_ tone with you. However, it wasn’t necessarily bad, not when you were getting _aroused_ by it. There was something about this sudden personality change that was extremely appealing to you. May it be his stare or this sudden dominant side of him, you didn’t know exactly, but it was surely making you all hot and bothered.

You shifted on your knees, letting your hands rest on his thighs before gently moving them toward his groin. You weren’t sure what he wanted from you, but there was _one thing_ you wanted from him. You were nervous, and that much was clear by the slight tremble of your hands, but at that point, nothing could stop you from getting what you wanted, and luckily, Patri was giving you the freedom to do whatever you pleased as long as you showed him your love and devotion.

You let your hand feel his hardening cock, breath shaking as his hips stuttered upward, silently encouraging you to do more. You began to unbutton his trousers, sliding them off, and then did the same thing with his underwear. Patri nodded, eyes still fixed on your petite form attentively watching your every move. He was enjoying the blush on your face, and along with the sheer nervousness you were displaying, it was even better.

You started working on his length for a couple of seconds, making sure that it was fully erect before taking it into your mouth. You were far too eager to give him a proper hand-job, and Patri found himself cheekily smiling at your actions. He watched intently as his cock disappeared into your mouth, and the feeling of your tongue and silky walls rubbing against him were making his head spin in pleasure.

As he leaned backward, trying to get an even better view, one of his hands went through your hair, lightly pushing your head down and making you take more of him. His breaths were heavy, mouth slightly open as you hollowed your cheeks and began to bob your head up and down. While one hand rested on his thigh, the other one sneaked under your chin, fondling his balls and giving them equal attention. Breathless sighs left his lips as your tongue swirled around the tip, and his grip on your hair unintentionally tightened, bringing you equal pain and pleasure.

Small tears were adorning the corner of your eyes as he thrusted his hips against your face, cock going deeper inside your mouth making you gag. Muffled moans resonated into your throat, breathing heavily through your nose as your mouth was completely stuffed. Patri relished on the feeling of your throat clamping around the tip of his cock, eyes rolling in the back while once again, pushing your head down.

As you struggled to get some oxygen into your lungs, Patri took the time to calm himself down, not wanting to come yet. After some seconds, he finally pulled you up, and soon enough you were gasping for air while also stroking his cock with your hand. However, you quickly took him back into your mouth, this time picking up the pace. Soft grunts left his throat, eyes widening when he noticed one of your hands disappearing inside your panties.

It didn’t take a genius to understand that you were getting off on sucking him, and _that,_ greatly increased his ego. Without thinking much about it, Patri began to thrust his hips against your face, making the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat. He then pushed you away, quickly standing up on the bed while you stayed knelt in front of him. Before you could ask what he wanted to do, your mouth was, once again, filled with him. But this time it was Patri setting the pace, and it was _fast_.

Your hands were limply holding on his thighs for some support, but didn’t try to stop him choosing to let him wreck your mouth. Your jaw was starting to hurt, and instead of telling him to slow down, you closed your eyes, focusing on his low groans and heavy breaths.

“Get on all four” he said, finally taking his cock out while catching his breath. He watched you turning around and taking the position he desired, and when you looked at him from the corner of your eye, expectantly waiting for his next move, he got on his knees, quickly hiking up your long skirt and then took off your panties.

His patience was running thin, and that much was clear by how hastily he shoved them down and left them be at your knees. He was far too eager to properly take them off, and without any preparation or warning, with one swift thrust, he plugged his dick inside your sopping hole. A gasp, soon followed by a moan, left your sore throat, and you quickly covered your mouth with a pillow out of embarrassment. However, Patri didn’t seem pleased and took a hold of your hair, pulling your head up.

“Don’t” was all he said before wrapping his finger around your neck and applying the slightest pressure. He gave you some moments to let you adjust to his size, and as soon as your walls relaxed around him, he slowly slid out before thrusting it back, this time deeper. The pace was moderate at first, slowly increasing as his ears got filled with your sweet moans.

Soon enough you were a moaning mess under him, breathlessly asking for _more_. Patri hummed, leaving a small kiss on your shoulder while you whimpered in pleasure. His other hand traveled down your torso, briefly squeezing your clothed breasts and then gently stroking your stomach. Once his fingers reached your clit, he began to rub it, teasing the sensitive bud with circular motions bringing you even more pleasure.

Your moans were now louder, hips moving on their own to meet him while clenching the sheets between your fingers. You could feel the familiar knot deep inside, and you knew you were reaching your limit.

A small, whimpering ‘ _please’_ left your mouth, suddenly feeling breathless as he began to move his fingers faster, applying more pressure on your clit until you finally came around him.

His thrusts became sloppier as he too was now close to his release, and with a few more harsh thrusts, he came inside you. For a moment he stood like that, calming his racing heart while also leaving small, wet kisses down your back. Patri released his hold on your neck and proceeded to pull his cock out of you, but when he saw his cum, dripping out of your cunt, he took a moment to admire the view. He gently parted your ass cheeks, burning the image of his seed coating your walls and dripping down on the bed-sheets into his brain. It was perfect; your hole overly stuffed with _his_ seed.

His cock twitched, eager to go for another round, but upon seeing the tiredness into your eyes, he thought that maybe he could wait for a couple of more hours. As for right now, he’ll have to clean you up… _or maybe not_.

He helped you up, gently handling your body until you were sitting on his lap, back resting against his chest. You softly groaned upon feeling more of his cum seep out of you.

“Hey, Patri…” you called, barely turning your head to look at him. If before he looked extremely serious, and somehow upset, he was now wildly smiling, lovingly rubbing his nose against your cheek.

“Yes?”

“How-… Why were you upset?”

“Uh?” he looked at you confused, blinking a couple of times processing your words, and then he finally understood what you meant. “Oh… I got… _sad_ when I saw you laughing with that guy, and I needed reassurance, I guess” he muttered, now pressing small kisses on your neck. His hands moved down your legs, putting your panties back on before adjusting your dress.

“Were you jealous?” you inquired, fully turning around. He circled your waist, now focusing on your chin and cheeks. This sudden need of his to be extremely affectionate was new to you, and if he needed this kind of reassurance then it was fairly easy to understand that he probably had some insecurities, hence the jealousy.

He didn’t answer, instead, got up from the bed and offered you his hand, -a silent invitation for you to get up too.

“I’m hungry, let’s get something to eat?” he asked - _but not really_ -, smile still adorning his face as he pulled you toward the door.

“Wait! I have to change! I can’t go outside like that!” you stammered, pulling at his hand to stop him. Patri blinked, giving you a _seemingly_ innocent and confused look.

“Why?”

“You know why Patri. At least let me get cleaned up real quick and then we can go.” You said, trying to go toward the wardroom, however, he tightened his hold on your hand and once again dragged you outside.

“Nobody will notice” he said, making it through the door and closing it after making sure you were out of the room too. He began walking toward the dining room while you trailed behind him, far too embarrassed of your current state to look at anyone in the eyes.

Knowing that you were in such state, still sopping wet from the aftermath and now with his cum gathered into your panties, was something he found himself enjoying far _too much_. But he meant what he said, nobody will notice as long as you kept yourself composed. And this won’t be the first nor the last time he’d do that.

Even if at the dining room you’ll talk to someone, the feeling of his cum will constantly remind you of him, and this - _despite it not being the best way to deal with jealousy_ -, was making him feel more at ease.


End file.
